


you better do it soon (no time will be better)

by phoenix_inthe_fire



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_inthe_fire/pseuds/phoenix_inthe_fire
Summary: Kadena's first time.





	you better do it soon (no time will be better)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr first! I'm just trying to get everything over to AO3, just in case it gives anyone deja vu.  
> @phoenix-inthe-fire.tumblr.com

“You didn’t!”

Kat’s blush was high in her cheeks and she could even feel her ears heat up but it did nothing to hide the pleased smile on her lips. “I did.”

Sutton cupped a hand to her mouth and practically squealed. “OH my god! I’m so proud of you!”

“What are we proud about?” Jane asked she hurried into the room.

Kat felt mildly guilty. All she had sent was a series of exclamation points and requested both girls presence in the closet. She hadn’t really thought about anything that either girl could have been doing.

“Kat popped her cherry!” Sutton exclaimed.

Jane’s mouth dropped open into a little O before she grinned and brought her hands up together in a soundless clap. “Aww! Kat!”

Kat just blushed harder. “I mean, it’s not like I was a virgin before-”

Sutton waved her off, “She totally was a lady virgin oh my god tell us everything.” She said giddily before seating herself on top of the little circular couch.

Jane kicked off her heels before scrambling up next to her.

They both stared at her expectantly, wide eyed and happy for her and Kat felt such a rush of affection for them she almost cried. They’d been so nice about everything and most of all present. They’d listen to all her rants and babbling and jumbled feelings about the whole situation without so much as a peep and they’d both been there for her when she’d told them about the kiss and neither one had judged her for getting arrested for Adena that one time.

“Aw babe,” Sutton said suddenly, her voice a soft whisper, “Don’t cry! I know girls have more feelings or whatever but it’s okay.”

Kat laughed, watery as she shook her head in amusement. “No, it’s not that,” She said, wiping at her eyes quickly, “I just love you guys is all.”

Sutton looked incredibly pleased with this compliment while Jane’s eyes sparkled knowingly.

“Tell us,” Jane urged, “I wanna hear all about it.”

Kat blew out a breath, got her emotions together because lately she just had so many of them that all she could do was breathe through it.

“Alright so we had dinner together…”

\---

“That was really good!” Kat didn’t mean to sound so surprised but Adena just laughed.

“It didn’t appear so did it?” Adena asked, bumping gently at Kat’s shoulder.

It was their third little date, Kat wasn’t sure if they were official dates or not because she hadn’t worked up the courage to ask yet. She’d expended the last of her courage points when she’d told Adena that she liked her. She needed a while to stack them up again.

The night was beautiful though, the breeze blowing lightly off the lake and keeping Kat nice and cool because being next to Adena made her blood run hot.

“It didn’t.” Kat agreed, “But, I don’t know, I think I’m learning good things come in unexpected packages.” She said coyly, looking at Adena head on and looking away again when Adena looked back at her with that nose scrunching smile that scattered Kat’s brain into a mess.

It’s honestly what caused all of this. The way Adena smiled, the way she was unabashedly herself, Kat was just intrigued by every part of her. It wasn’t something she’d ever felt before, especially not for this long.

“I’m glad you think this,” Adena said slowly, “Because there is something I’d like to show you.”

Kat perked up, “Like a surprise?”

It was Adena’s turn to be coy, “Yes, something like that. It’s at my apartment, is that okay?”

“Y-yeah. Yes, of course! As long as, you know, it’s okay with you, that is.”

Adena just looked amused, “It is completely okay with me.” She said with a winning smile.

Kat was definitely enamoured.

\---

“Was it her naked?” Sutton chimed in with a wicked smirk. “I bet it was her naked!”

Jane laughed, “She couldn’t get naked without Kat knowing though! Was it something romantic? Adena looks romantic.”

Sutton rolled her eyes fondly at Jane. “You and Pinstripe guy are getting too serious.”

Jane’s cheeks flushed a bright red as her mouth dropped open. “We are not-”

“Guys,” Kat interrupted, an amused smile on her face, “It was neither of those things, lemme finish.”

Both girls turned back to face Kat and gave her their best innocent smiles, Sutton even went as far as crossing her fingers across her knees.

\---

“Adena,” Kat breathed out, “This is beautiful!”

And it was because the new photo that Adena had decided to share with her was definitely not conventional but then again nothing with Adena was. Kat still understood the message behind it and like everything else Adena wanted to share, it was beautiful.

“Thank you,” Adena said softly, from just over Kat’s shoulders, “I am glad you like it.”

Kat felt the hairs at the nape of her neck prickle. She hadn’t realized Adena was so close to her. She could practically feel her lips gliding across the exposed skin of her neck.

Oh. Wait. That was definitely lips skimming her skin.

“Adena,” Kat breathed out again, but this time awe wasn’t in her voice. It was something more like need and definitely some lust.   
  
“I enjoyed my night with you,” Adena’s voice was a low murmur and Kat couldn’t help but let her eyes sink shut as Adena’s arms came up around her waist, hugging her tightly from behind. “Did you enjoy yours as well?”

“Yes,” Kat said easily, her heart thumping in her chest because the air felt heavy with anticipation and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. She’d never done anything with a girl before and she knew Adena knew this but she also trusted Adena to do this with her.

She’d also be lying if she said she wasn’t ready for it. Eager even.

\---

“You sound like Jane,” Sutton said impishly, “Ever since she had the big O with Pinstripe guy she’s been insatiable.”

“Sutton!”

\---

Adena spins her around gently so they’re face to face and Kat’s breath catches in her throat.

She didn’t think she’d ever get used to seeing Adena so up close, how beautiful she was and just how much she made Kat feel without even doing anything.

Adena’s mouth descended on hers then, soft and gentle like it always was but more insistent, like she was letting Kat know where this was heading and giving her the time to back out or say she didn’t want to.

Kat tossed her arms around Adena’s shoulders and pulled her closer, kissed her a little harder.

It only progressed from there.

Somehow Adena walked them backwards towards the couch, familiar territory for Kat, and settled Kat onto her back before climbing on top of her.

Kat was peeling her shirt off before Adena was even fully seated.

Adena laughed into her lips, breaking apart to fling the shirt away. “Eager are we?”

Kat let her hands roam the smooth planes of Adena’s stomach, her hands making a slow crawl to Adena’s chest, “So eager.” She breathed out.

Adena’s hands cupped hers over her breasts, urging Kat to squeeze a little harder than she allowed herself.

It wasn’t new territory, they’d made it as far as bras off before Kat’s phone had called her away, but it still left Kat breathless every time. And wet. That was something new too. The first time she’d been too nervous about not liking it to actually let herself ease into it but Adena had been patient and kind and the next time Kat had been surprised to actually feel her body tingle in response to Adena’s hands.

The next few moments were a blur of kisses and touching skin as Kat was stripped slowly until they were both down to just underwear. There were definitely hickeys blooming along the tops of Adena’s breasts but Kat was too worked up to care.

She tugged at Adena’s waist, the girl was still in her lap, kissing along the side of her neck and peppering her own hickeys into the hollow of Kat’s throat.

“I wanna do this.” Kat managed to rumble out.

She felt Adena still a fraction and tightened her grip on Adena’s hips.

“Are you sure?” Adena pulled back a little, just enough to look at Kat head on and cup her cheeks.

Kat nodded as much as she could with Adena’s hands holding her face. “I’m so sure,” Kat said, “Like so, so sure.”

Adena smiled then, an impish little thing that did nothing to quell the fire in Kat’s belly. “Okay.” She said simply, before kissing Kat square on the mouth again. She didn’t stay there for long before she was trailing kisses down Kat’s neck again but she didn’t stop there.

Kat felt her chest heave as Adena made the slow descent to get between her legs and her heart nearly stopped when Adena nipped at the bit of skin right about her panties before hooking her fingers into the lace.

“Are you sure?” Adena asked seriously.

Kat nodded quickly, lifting her hips up, “Yes, yes, I’m sure.”

\---

Sutton and Jane giggled like little school girls and Kat felt her cheeks blush a dark red.

“Stop laughing at me! I was very worked up!” She defended.

Sutton and Jane straightened up, nodding contritely but their lips and shoulders still twitched with suppressed laughter.

Kat rolled her eyes fondly.

\---

Adena teased her at first, kissing her thighs, squeezing at whatever her lips weren’t touching and Kat wound a hand into her hair without even really thinking about it.

It was always soft and smooth and Kat loved when they got back to the comfort of Adena’s apartment where she felt comfortable enough with Kat to take off her headscarf because she knew and trusted that Kat understood why she still chose to wear it.

“Adena,” Kat moaned out, “Please,”

Adena actually laughed, Kat could feel it but before she could even think of a response to it, Adena’s mouth was on her, licking in broad swipes and Kat’s brain definitely short circuited.

\---

Jane’s eyes were wide and fascinated, “Best head ever?”

Kat let her eyes sink shut as she nodded solemnly.

Sutton looked impressed, “How long she go down for?”

“I don’t even know,” Kat shrugged, “I came twice though.”

“Keep her forever.”

Kat grinned down at her lap shyly. She definitely intended to.

“Did you go down too?” Jane asked curiously.

“Oh.” Kat said, “Uhm, no.”

Jane cocked her head to the side, no judgement just curiosity.

“I wasn’t really ready for that and I didn’t want to like suck at it so I just,” Kat wiggled her fingers helplessly.

Jane and Sutton nodded in understanding simultaneously.

\---

“Are you still with me?” Adena’s voice kind of sounded far away with the blood pulsing in her ears so Kat just nodded blearily.

“Mhm. Gimme, gimme a sec.” Kat managed to pant out. To catch her breath, to get her thighs to stop quivering, to remember where she even was. Adena was very good at sex.

Adena peppered kisses along the apples of her cheeks, down her chin, back up again to kiss her gently on the lips.

“Are you okay?” Adena’s voice was less teasing, a hint of concern bleeding into her tone.

“Yeah,” Kat smiled, finally opening her eyes and realizing she never knew they were even shut, “I’m peachy keen.”

Adena gave her another one of those scrunchy nose smiles and Kat felt her heart thump solidly against her chest.

“But I want you to feel peachy keen too.” Kat said, flipping Adena underneath her easily, “I just, don’t know what I’m doing.” She trailed off unsurely, hands playing at the band of Adena’s underwear.

“Kat you don’t have-”

“To reciprocate? Yes I do.” Kat cut her off, “I want to. I just don’t know what to do.”

Adena bit at her lip and it was the hottest thing Kat had seen in a very long time. She grabbed Kat’s hand and guided it gently beneath her underwear and the first thing Kat could register was just how wet everything was. It was a new feeling and she let her fingertips glide through it for a moment.

She wasn’t completely ignorant though and she found Adena’s clit quickly and circled her fingertips around it slowly.

Adena’s breath caught in her throat, “O-okay, yeah that works.”

Kat was pleased to hear her sound so wrecked, especially when she hadn’t even done anything yet. She grew more confident when Adena voiced her approval and before she knew it Adena’s hips were pushing against her.

“Down,” Adena moaned out, “Go in.”

Kat did as she was told without a real thought behind it. She wanted to make Adena feel as good as she’d made her feel and she was getting more accustomed to it as the moment went on.

Adena clutched tight at her shoulders when Kat let her finger dip inside. Her lips parted in a breathy moan and Kat thought it was the hottest thing she’d ever heard. She waited a second before moving again and eventually, before she knew it, she was two fingers deep and Adena was thrashing beneath her.

Her wrist was starting to cramp though and she didn’t want to stop but it was getting painful but then Adena bucked into her again and kind of stilled before falling back onto the couch with a heaving chest.

Kat could feel her pulsing around her fingers. She pulled them out slowly and slithered her way up Adena’s chest.

“Was that okay?”

Adena nodded quickly, “You were good, wonderful even.”

Kat grinned. “Nice,” She pressed a kiss against Adena’s cheek, “My wrist is on fire, I should exercise it more.”

And Adena laughed loudly and Kat wanted to bottle up this moment and keep it forever.

\---

“Aww,” Sutton cooed, “You really like her.”

Kat smiled, “I do, I really do.”

Jane was the first to get up and tug her into a hug but Sutton wasn’t far behind and before Kat knew it they were all a tangle of limbs and laughter.

It just made her so happy, to have adena, to have her friends, to have all this love in her life. It made her feel thankful as well.

“We need to celebrate.” Sutton said, jumping a little in her heels as she pulled away. “Kat lost her v card this is a celebration moment! You can even invite Adena!”

Kat rolled her eyes fondly but she couldn’t deny that seeing Adena again would be nice.

Sutton left the room first, pointing at the two of them as she walked backwards to the door, “I expect to see you both at the bar at 9:30 don’t keep me waiting!” And then she was gone.

“I’m really happy for you, Kat, I know you were worried about the sex part of it.” Jane said with a genuine smile, slinging her arm over Kat’s waist when Kat tossed hers over Jane’s shoulder.

“I’m really happy for me too.” Kat agreed, a permanent smile on her face now. “I’m really happy for me too.”

 


End file.
